Neshro
by Crane feather dripped in blood
Summary: Two powerful sisters one raised in sand the other leaf.This is a sort of cool Oc's with tragic past story that will most likely be paired with someone.Right now I'm thinking Gaara and Sasuke.If you don't like don't read it.Not mary sue.May change pairings


**Neshro**

**Words to my followers and disclaimer**

(Hello my people good to see you. Hope your alive and well. This is my first fanfic I'm posting so be nice. I'm of the mind set of if it sucks it sucks, please tell me why it sucks only if you can tell me how to make it better. Hearing that its crap doesn't do any good on its own. Not that I think its crap. If I offend you in any way I don't care and I don't want to hear about it.

I am the only person on the planet allowed to whine, because I am awesome. That being said I only own the characters that you have never heard of before.

For those of you that do not understand normal English I shall dumb it down.

I DO **NOT** OWN THE SHOW OR MANGA NARUTO.)

Sum, For those of you that don't want to read something you know nothing about.

Two powerful sisters one raised in sand the other leaf. This is a sort of cool Oc's with tragic past story that will most likely be paired with someone. Right now I'm thinking Gaara and Sasuke. If you don't like don't read it.

**Chapter one Kargura Neshro Begins**

Raining. Drops of liquid fall from the sky at such speed that it stings my skin. I have always been at home with water. It seems now even it has betrayed me.

Thunder bounces sound off the buildings, for a moment I can barely hear the screams. My sister's heavy breathing is in my ear. Our feet hit the ground again and again in unison.

We had been playing away from the village as we were told that day. As it started to rain we saw the village. It was on fire. Lighting lit up the world. I remember the bodies hanging from the trees.

" Come on kid wake up!"

"Ummm."

"Well she's alive."

" What are we suppose to do with her and how did she get here? How is she even alive?"

" How the hell should I know?"

" Well your-"

" Stop it both of you! We will take her to the Kazakage."

I'm laying down. There is some kind of bright light over my head. I might be in a hospital I guess. Some people are taking.

" She can't stay here and we must report to the Kazakage-"

"You know what he do to the poor child if he saw that!"

" It's are duty-"

" To condemn a child to death? No! I am in charge here. You see that band on her arm, it hides it. When she wakes we will tell her to never take it off!"

" But-"

" Silence! I make the rules!"

Well this isn't worth getting up for.

A small red haired boy about the age of 7 sat in a dark corner of the outside of a building. Where he sat he over head two of the ninja that had comeback from patrol a week ago to inform the Kazakage that the Village of Halfs had been raided and burned to the ground.

The only survivor appeared to be a small girl about the boys age who they had thought had drowned herself in a nearby stream to escape the fire. They would have left her for dead if one of the ninja had not discovered she was breathing. It was the girl they were talking about now.

" Do you really think the Kazakage will go though with it?"

" He said he will so he shall."

" But what would adapting the girl prove?'

"That he is sympatric to the other villages being raided and that will give them some feelings of security."

" Why?"

"How should I know? And adapting her is not the problem. The problem is the sooner or later she'll run into him."

"The monster."

"Yes"

"Why put her though that? She already won't speak."

The boy got up and went to the roof of the building he had been sitting next to before. He didn't know why he had bother to listen. He didn't want to hear anymore of there poison agonist him.

The look on there faces as they passed by and saw him there. More then anything else he hated that look. Everyone who saw him had that look on there face.

He watched the two ninja from afar as the sand moved from under there feet and they were swallowed by the sand. Nothing left but a stain on the sand. A vivid color is freshly red sand.

End chapter one.

I know its short, but I'm just testing the waters right now. Trying to see if anyone whould like to hear the rest of it. I have most of the story written.

Please review so I know if I should continue it.


End file.
